


Perfect Imperfections

by fluff_bomb



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_bomb/pseuds/fluff_bomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More a musing than a story. Possible multi-chapter. </p><p>From morning until death, you ponder the thoughts of one you can't read. What does Itachi really think of you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> This was more just because I felt like it than for an actual story so soz if you find it supes boring. If the muse hits me, I might write more chapters although I'll admit this is unlikely because I'm a lazy, unimaginative slag. (Also because I'm searching for a new home, pls take me.) 
> 
> As ever, you spot a mistake, tell me! I'm sure to keep reading this a billion times and eventually find them.

Imperfection. That’s what you see when you look in the mirror. You’re staring at yourself, but you can only see flaws. Large, dark pores, untamable eyebrows, are you even growing a small moustache? Disgusting. Not to mention all the wrinkles that are beginning to form, getting old before your time. 

You sigh. 

You are nothing compared to your brothers. Both beautiful, perfect specimens of Uchiha blood. 

Maybe you were adopted. The only plausible reason that could explain your imperfections because surely they are not your fault. A dark soul?

You reach for your moisturizer. You know all the creams and ointments in the world will not make you any prettier but you still try because hope defines humanity. 

Despite your own self-depreciation, you know you are more beautiful than most. Just not your brothers. 

What does Itachi see when he looks at you? 

You finish your beauty rituals. Delicately brushing your long, dark hair. It’s your best feature after all. 

Rising, you head towards the kitchen. Your family is already there, slowly eating breakfast. 

You think your mother hates you, Sasuke is her favourite. You don’t care because you hate her too. She’s too busy trying to please everyone to actually care about you. Selfishly selfless. You think she’s stupid, you take from her what you need and only return enough to keep her happy. Her passive nature frustrates you more than anyone unkind could. 

Sasuke loves and hates you in equal measure, as any brother does. The world has been kind to Sasuke, he doesn’t know how to hate you yet. Your parents think he’s dumb but they are comparing him to Itachi. You know Sasuke is more clever than they give him credit for. 

Your father is a selfish man, some might say cruel. He likes you, as much as he could like anyone at least. You are his little girl, even if he wanted a boy. Sometimes he frightens you, but you know how to manipulate him. No one is more cruel or selfish than you. 

Itachi. Enigma. What difference? 

You don’t know how to feel about him because you don’t know him. You wish you could read him like you read everyone else.

Sometimes you imagine he can read your mind. What a frightening thought. Do all people think like you? Do all people have these evil thoughts? Perhaps you’re not a bad as you thought. Perhaps you are good person. 

Are you mad?

People think you are patient, people think you are stupid, people think you are weak and dumb. They are wrong. 

Your friends think you are controlling, they think you are kind and they think you are like them. Are they wrong?

Your mother thinks you are impatient, she thinks you are cold and heartless. She thinks you are a good person. She is your mother. 

Too late you realize that Itachi isn’t as perfect as you thought.

The moment this occurs to you, Itachi is standing over you, katana dripping with the blood of your parents. 

You don’t offer him kind words like they did. If he kills you, he doesn’t deserve them. 

But then he speaks for what feels like the first time in your life.

He tells you he thinks you are beautiful, he thinks you are clever and he thinks you are kind. 

It’s then you realize. 

Itachi is just as stupid as everyone else. 

Because you are not kind, or beautiful. 

He is right about one thing though, you are very clever. 

Even though you now know what he thinks, you still love him more than anyone else. You are not ready to die, you are not ready to lose him yet so you think.

If he is here, killing your parents, covered in blood. Then he has likely killed everyone. He is not evil; you know this after what he has said. So this was not his choice. 

It’s not hard to imagine your selfish, cruel father catching the ire of the village, planning some coup to garner more control and privilege for himself. 

Hokage?

Anbu. 

Itachi interrupts your thinking to tell you he loves you. He looks as if he wants to continue. 

You interrupt him this time. 

“If you what you say next is meant for a dying girl, don't say it to me. I will not die today. “

“I can’t spare you.”

“ You don’t need you to.” He stares at you confused. “Would you give me a goodbye kiss at least?”

He nods.

You step forward. You stare deep into his eyes and lean towards him. He closes his eyes and leans in. 

Stupid. 

When he opens his eyes, he sees blood.

Sasuke’s blood. 

He doesn’t see you, but he will soon. 

Itachi wasn’t born to be evil. You were.


End file.
